


One awkward dinner later

by riririsa



Category: Holostars, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riririsa/pseuds/riririsa
Summary: Upon learning something had happened to Oga, Shien immediately makes a run to his place as if his life depends on it.Of course, he was being a huge hyperbole, but he can't help to get worried about him a lot.At the same time, he also ponders whether he should try to push their relationship to the next stage.Will it be a wise decision though?
Relationships: Aragami Ouga/Kageyama Shien
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	One awkward dinner later

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry it's not the continuation of the previous fic, yet. But I'll do what I can next time)

"Shiepi help... my hand..."

The mafia boss has never run so fast to someone's apartment before, but Oga has become a special exception ever since they began to know each other more.

Oga has always been nothing but nice to him, maybe because he used to be lonely, maybe because he liked him, maybe that's just his personality. Who knows. Shien doesn't, but even someone with a background such as his knows that's it's only natural to repay all those kindnesses with everything he could.

Shien quickly pardoned himself in, times like these made him realized Oga is quite smart to let him have his room's spare key, he legitimately questioning his reasons when he gave him that at first because the only thing that came out of his mouth when asked about it was " _Well, I thought it's only fair since I knew where you lived already-_ "

 _"(Isn't this kinda thing you do when you're dating though?)"_ The jackal thought to himself, but Oga probably doesn't even think of it that way. He's clueless for stuff like these after all.

  
"Oga! Are you okay!?!??!?"

  
To his bewilderment, Shien found him in a quite relaxed position. He rested his left hand as he fiddled around with his phone using his right hand.

  
"Oh Shien, I didn't know you actually came!? No wonder you cut off the call pretty fast-"

"YOU SAID YOUR HAND IS BROKEN????"

"Now who said it's something that serious..."

  
Shien suddenly recalled how he just abruptly ended their call after Oga mentioned something about his hand, now he knows he probably shouldn't have done that so he could get more context.

He felt relieved however, despite how quickly he reacted he wasn't sure what to do if it does turn out to be a serious injury.

  
"So, what's up with that anyway?"

"Ah... well, let's say I got too excited and forgot I've been doing repetitive tasks for hours... ahahah..."

"...Of course" Shien sighed and reflexively did a facepalm upon connecting it all together.

  
_"(I really can't leave this man alone...)"_ To Shien's understanding, Oga always puts others before himself. He noticed he's been sleeping at odd hours more often too lately, which could be bad even for someone like Oga.  
Shien wished he could've just told him off about his worries but at the same time he doesn't want to be seen as being nosy, checking up on him is the least he could do for now.

 _But will it be enough?_ He ponders again.

  
"Guess I might as well cook something since I'm here, you haven't eaten yet right?"

"Oh how do you know!?"

"I---diot, I knew you rarely cook for yourself anyway. Now just sit there and wait."

"Alright alright~"

  
The jackal started preparing a simple meal for both of them... and shakes his head even further upon learning he had so many ingredients at his disposal.

_  
"(How did this man just live like this...)"_

* * *

  
"Ohh! Everything looks delicious!"

  
  
Shien replied with his usual smug face, clearly proud of his own creation. He thought about giving Oga some lecture about cooking but decided to hold it off until next time.

After saying his thanks, Oga was about to start eating but doing so with his non-dominant hand was proven to be quite difficult after all. Shien noticed it of course.

  
  
"Is your left hand still hurts?"

"Hm? Ah kinda, I thought it would be okay after a quick rest so this is... unexpected."

"...Should I, help then?"

"You mean feeding me?"

"W-Well what else!? It can't be helped also... I don't want to see you starving just because of that."

"Ah... Hmm... Well, I guess so."

  
  
It's just a few spoonfuls, I'm just helping him. Shien keeps reassuring himself so as to calm him down because for whatever reason he can't stop himself from trembling when he had to lean closer to the demon man. Oga meanwhile was more focused on the food he's been fed into gleefully, he sure is hungry.

  
  
"It must be nice to have someone do this to you everyday huh..."

"WHAT?"

  
  
Shien accidentally stands up and raised his voice in a panic, he really needs to remind himself he's dealing with someone who's not as socially engaged as he does because it would only startle him even more.

  
  
"W-Was that a weird thought?"

"No no not at all!! You're talking about partners, partners right?? Hahah... man I thought about something similar too sometimes so..."

"Really? Does that mean you have anyone in mind already?"

"Ah- W... Well..."

"Hm...?"

"With... you, maybe..."

  
_"(God what am I saying? I'm going to make things even more awkward now!)"_ Shien couldn't predict what kind of answers he would get in return but he still said it in the end, he just couldn't contain himself anymore especially after watching him over until now.

  
"..."

"W-What...? Say something already."

"No, ah... how do I put it, umm... That actually made me happy."

"F-For real!?"

"I thought it would be weird because of our circumstances but, if that's what _you_ wanted I don't mind at all actually."

"You know, that's the kinda stuff you should've said to your girlfriend instead-"

"Can I just said that to someone simply because I like them?"

  
  
The word quickly stunned the jackal on spot, as much as he wanted to brush it off as his usual kindness the wordings made him more disillusioned about how Oga actually felt about him.  
Shien decides to just go for it.

  
  
"So like, you don't mind having me as your partner is what you're saying?"

"Hm? Don't we already though?"

"NO LIKE- ahem, **that** kind of partner... You know..."

"Ah..."

  
  
Shien felt like a huge clump was stuck to his throat after that slight pause, he knew well Oga wasn't the type that likes to talk about this kind of stuff or rather, he avoids it whenever possible.  
But if it's possible, he still wanted to hear Oga's answer from his own mouth.

  
  
"Honestly, I never think about having someone like that in my life before"

"..."

"But if you asked me now, I would say you're the only person in mind.  
But I'm not sure what I actually felt about you, I mean, I would feel bad if I just said stuff like these half-heartedly right?  
Though I can say... I feel at ease whenever you're around."

"T-That's... Basically what a partner is, wasn't it?"

"I wonder? But it's weird... at the same time, it's also not. I just felt like I don't mind spending the rest of my life with you around is what I'm feeling...? I guess"

"...Haaaaah~ You really are stupid"

  
  
Shien fell back to his dining chair in abrupt fashion upon hearing the man's answer. Truly something Oga would say but at the same time he felt stupid for being anxious back then.

As if he finally realized his own saying, Oga blinks in realization.

  
  
"Wait, did I just?"

"You sure did. Stupid"

"Ah~~ Ahahah... Well..."

"It's fine, I expected it knowing you anyway.  
Also, I knew wouldn't say anything mean"

"Does that mean you also wanted to do stuff like kissing and such to me as well?"

"W-Why did you just jumped to that conclusion??!?!?"

"Well isn't that natural for partners?"

"Kh- You really have no brakes at all..."

  
  
Oga might be oblivious to a lot of stuff, but it doesn't mean he's totally blind in romance after all. And the fact that he likes to tease people is what made Shien loses his mind sometimes, not that he had any rights to tell him off though.

  
  
"I'll be staying for tonight then."

"Huh, really?"

"Better to have more hands to help right? Plus, who knows what you'll do if no one's watching you closely until you're all healed up"

"Well, you have a point..."

" _(small voice)_ You can just ask me to do anything you know..."

"Did you say something?"

"N-Nope, nothing! Anyway I'll go wash these dishes first then"

  
  
The jackal tried to hide his embarrassment but it might be proven difficult when he couldn't stop his tail from shaking wildly in exchange. The gap made Oga smiled for a while though so he pretends to unsee it and waited until he's done.

This might be a long night for him, Oga thought.  
He doesn't felt like sleeping tonight, not when he could just stare at his _"partner"_ face up-close for the whole night.

**Author's Note:**

> The weather is being really cold lately so I thought maybe writing a soft ouse would warm me up
> 
> Also to anyone of interest, feel free to read this: https://paste.plurk.com/show/cIvqT2v41jDVYBkTEYIQ/  
> Thank you


End file.
